


Because I Love You

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Tony loves him anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Steve Rogers is not perfect, Superhusbands (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues, steve loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony rarely ever says what he means. Fortunately for him, Steve is fluent in Tony-Speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

“You are disgusting.” The Avengers turned their heads, watching the leaders of the team on the loveseat across the living room. “The messiest soldier I have ever met. You never wash the dishes, you don’t do laundry nearly as often as you should, you wait a million years to shower after intense workouts. Which with you, every workout is intense.” Steve hummed in response, flipping through an old magazine while Tony ranted about whatever flaws the Captain had.

“Then there’s the fact that you are a massive asshole. The amount of shit that comes out of your mouth puts the world to shame. How people continue to believe that you are nothing more than an innocent, blue eyed blonde soldier with perfect teeth is beyond me. That’s another thing! How the fuck are your teeth so white? Another effect of the serum? You could blind the universe with a smile. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? I’ve been working on my appearance since birth yet my teeth are nowhere near as white as yours. I should have the white smile, not you. Stop being selfish and share the wealth.” While the Captain was far from concerned about anything his partner was rambling on about, Tony appeared to be frustrated which confused the other Avengers. He seemed fine before he opened his mouth, crashing on the loveseat beside his partner (and best friend) with a loose smile on his face.

“I hate you. Do you hear me, Rogers? I hate you and want you to move out. Immediately. Jarvis, ring the movers and have them bring a truck large enough to take the Captain’s things.” Fortunately, the AI refused to pay attention to his owner and ignored his request. “You should be locked inside a box where technology is safe from your savage hands. God, do you know how many precious creations you’ve broken in the last week? Fourteen. Other than breaking your phone about ten times, you’ve broken the microwave, the toaster, your personal computer and the television. How did you even break the TV, Steven? You could literally ask Jarvis to handle the TV and he would do it without question. You don’t even have to move from the couch. So explain to me, how did you break it? Explain yourself!” Tony huffed, shoving his best friend roughly.

Steve grunted, reaching out to grab another magazine from the coffee table. “Thankfully, Pepper managed to convince you to wear something other than plaid. When you decided to stop being an icicle and join the land of the living, you were like a walking history special. Then there’s the annoying fact that you would rather read actual books and draw on actual paper when I made a tablet especially for you. I even had the damn thing tested by Thor, the God of Thunder! You can’t even break it. I mean, I’m sure you could if you tried hard enough but you would have to be intentionally trying to break my heart to break it. Why do you insist on making my life difficult, Steven Grant Rogers? Why?” Before the vibrating genius could continue insulting his character, Steve reached out and squished him against his side. A single hand landed on his hand, long fingers weaving through unkempt brown spikes.

“Because I love you.” Steve said, not entirely focused on the one-sided conversation but tuned in enough that he could answer the question.

Tony turned an interesting shade of red and melted against his side. “I love you, too.” He mumbled, hiding his face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short but sweet. I have a million ideas for stories and just needed to get this out before cracking down on something longer and more complicated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
